Stay With Me
by knottythoughts
Summary: The morning after Killian's first night with Emma. Rate M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stay With Me

Author: knottythoughts

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Once Upon A Time or Sam Smith's song.

Note: It's been a long time since I've let my muses out to play. I used to write under another pseudynom, but life has been busy...you know how it goes. It's short, it's sweet, and I'm a bit rusty, so please forgive... :)

Killian woke reluctantly to a poignant melody playing over the clock radio in his room at Granny's. A smile on a beautiful blonde's face lingered in his sleep addled mind.

"_Stay with me. Cause you're all I need_," the singer begged, the words warming Killian. Now smiling himself the pirate reached across the bed to wrap himself around the beautiful blonde thinking that not that many hours ago he'd been whispering similar words in her ears.

_"I need to go, Killian," she'd told him untangling her naked limbs from his. "I need to be home. Regina has Henry tonight, but he's home early tomorrow morning."_

_ Reaching out he'd pulled her back into his arms elation running through his body when she didn't resist. So long she'd been pushing him away it felt amazing when instead she pulled him closer._

_ "Stay with me, Swan," his Irish lit tickling her ear. "I am in further need of you."_

_ And there was that smile. That smile that warmed his dreams. Leaning in she'd taken his lips, claiming him._

_ "Then take all of me, Killian," she'd whispered against his lips._

_ " It's only fitting, love, since you've had all of me since the moment we met."_

Finding the sheets beside him empty, Killian's eyes flew open looking for his lover. The next words of the song now registering.

"_It ain't love it's clear to see, but darling, stay with me._"

The song had turned mocking. Of course. Why would she be here. She ran. She always ran. Just because she'd let him briefly in didn't mean she'd accepted his love for her – that she'd love him.

Yet her words in his ear, and the way she'd stroked every milimetre of his body as if memorizing it gave him hope.

Turning off the sadistic radio he made his way to the kitchen the smell of coffee registered for the first time. Smiling, he entered the kitchen to find it empty, but next to the coffeepot was a note.

* * *

Killian

Needed to get home to Henry. We'll be at the Granny's for lunch at noon if you're able to make it.

All of me, Swan

* * *

Smilling again, the pirate sipped at the coffee he'd poured. All of her was exactly what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Stay With Me

Author: knottythoughts

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Once Upon A Time or Sam Smith's song.

Note: It's been a long time since I've let my muses out to play. I used to write under another pseudynom, but life has been busy...you know how it goes. It's short, it's sweet, and I'm a bit rusty, so please forgive... :)

_The Previous Night_

Killian Jones had faced down Pan, a crocodile, and clingy women with fathers with shotguns. Nothing had made him father in his goals such as the woman before him.

A study of opposites – beauty and brawn, defiance and vulnerability – Emma Swan looked at him as never before.

_With uncontained lust_.

The hints he'd seen of it before she'd always buried, controlling it and thereby him. Tonight this was not the case. Tonight the lust was not only clearly there in her eyes, but she was intently meeting his gaze with a confident smirk on her face.

Swallowing rum, nearly choking on it, he met her gaze head on, never more anticipatory or nervous in his life. Without a doubt Emma Swan would consume him; body, mind and soul.

And he would die willingly if she asked it of him.

Bared except for the enticing red lace, Emma took every fantasy he'd ever had on this moment and shattered them with the reality.

In his bed at Granny's he swallowed hard as Emma approached him, it still hard to believe that she'd kissed him earlier outside the restaurant let alone that he now found themselves here.

"I always knew you'd be the death of me, love."

She feigned concern. "Should I leave then, Hook? I wouldn't want to be the cause of your death." Reaching out, she started to pick up her shirt to cover herself. Despite the amazing speed he used to reach her to stop the abomination of covering up her body, he tried to play it off cool instead of the desperate fool he was, "I could think of far worse ways to go, Swan." To try and level the playing field he leaned down and added suggestively in her ear, "then by your sweet pussy milking me dry as I scream your name for mercy."

He smiled as he observed that it was now Emma's turn to swallow hard.

"I'm not sure I want to be charged as a murderer, Killian, especially since this would be considered premeditated. I'm not sure life in jail would be worth it."

Killian laughed as he ran his hands down her spine and over her hips enticing her closer. "I always knew you'd be the death of me, Swan, I just never considered I'd be begging for that death." Leaning down he began to worship the sensitive skin along the side of her neck and down her collarbone.

The sigh she made had him growing harder than he'd ever remembered getting before.

"Take me to heaven, Swan, as it's likely that's the only way I'll get there."

He felt her pause, and looked up, worried that at any moment he would mess up and she would run off. She was looking at him with a look he couldn't quite interpret, before she shook it off and returned back to smiling at him coyly.

"One should never deny a dying man his last wish."

"If that's the case, Swan," Killian said his own mischievous smirk adorning his face. "Then my last wish has many parts to it."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh, yes?"

"Oh, yes," he agreed. "Killian's Last Wish, Part 1, Subsection A is now being invoked."

"Oh, yes?" she repeated.

"Do lose the bra, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Stay With Me

Author: knottythoughts

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Once Upon A Time or Sam Smith's song.

Emma smiled at him. A smile that would bring a lesser man to his knees, but thankfully he knew he'd been made to love Emma Swan and with this knowledge he forced his knees to remain steady and watch as she slowly removed the red lace binding.

His brain couldn't help but wax poetic at the heavenly bounty before him. Breasts made to fill a man's hands and bind him to her just to touch them again. Her ivory skin gleamed like porcelain and her dusky nipples were erect and begging for his mouth.

"Subsection B?" Emma asked placing her hands on the waistband of the lace bootyshorts.

Killian shook his head. "Part 2. Subsection B of Part 1 is this." Swooping in he demonstrated by leaning in and taking one nipple in his mouth. Lacing his hands through his hair pulling his devilish mouth closer. A mere suck and her pussy was already flooding more than she could remember.

Killian worshipped at her breasts until Emma began to see stars, his wicked tongue and either hand or hook tormenting the other nipple.

"Son of a bitch, Killian," Emma cursed. "If I knew you were this good with your mouth I would have told you to shut up and put it to good use long ago."

"Swan, you slay me, love with your lies." Looking up at her with those blue eyes that made her heart stop, he winked. "You knew the minute you saw me that I was this good. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat, laughter becoming easier and easier with this man. "Shut up, Killian."

"Aye, aye, princess, but I do believe it's time for Part 2." His hand and hook began skimming up and down her torso and over her back coming closer to his destination. "My mouth is good for other things as well."

"Subsection A," he whispered in his ear, weirdly the sexiest words she felt she'd ever heard in her life and he skimmed his hands into her waistband to test her wetness. "Stunning, Swan. As always, love."

With slowness that tested her patience Killian began working his way down her body, the lover he got the lower he'd draw down her panties.

Laving at her navel, Emma fought the unladylike urge to force his devastating mouth where she desperately needed it.

When he got so close, then began making his way down his thigh a frustrated moan escaped her causing Killian to chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue, love."

"And you're a pirate, Hook."

"That I am, lass. And a pirate always fights dirty, but I do believe Subsection A is complete. Subsection B..." he trailed off putting his mouth to her pussy to taste the wetness he'd brought forth.

"Devastating, love," he murmured against her. "In all things you are utterly devastating."

Running his tongue through her folds he swirled it around her clit in a way that had Emma having to dig her fingers into his hair to keep her balance as her knees nearly gave out.

His tongue continued to torment her, added by fingers and steel, driving her nearly to the edge, then easing her back. At some point her knee had ended up over his shoulder, and all her balance was in his arms. "Killian," she begged. "Please, Killian. Let me come."

He stopped causing her to cry out in frustration. When he looked down to yell at him, they locked eyes, and with that cocky smile he leaned forward, his eyes mesmerizing her so that she couldn't look away, he sucked her clit into his mouth and drove her over the edge with the aid of a forceful and purposeful thrust of his finger.

Lapping at her release, he held her up as her body had forgotten how to stay upright on its own.

Skin glowing, breath quick and frantic, eyes glazed – Killian drank in the dazed and sated look he'd brought to his Swan.

Then, with blurring speed, he toppled her to the bed and swallowed her cry of surprise.

When he pulled away their breathing ragged, she whispered "Part 3?" with a need in her voice that made him swell harder than ever before as he nodded.

Getting up only long enough to remove his leathers and retrieve a condom he'd been spoken to about in a rather awkward conversation he'd live never to think of again.

"No teasing, Killian. No more torment. In me. Now!"

"Whatever mi'lady needs."

With a look of vulnerability that was almost too fleeting that if he didn't know her so well he would have missed before the look of lust returned, she replied, "You."

Returning the vulnerability, he pressed a soft, but speaking kiss to her lips, "Always, Swan."

"Now," she demanded against his lips tilting her hips to line up with what she most wanted. "One hard thrust, Killian. I need all of you. Now."

Unable to deny her, he did exactly as she repeated.

"Oh god, yes," she cried out. "More, Killian, more. Hard. Fast."

Locking eyes with her again, hips surging, feeling as never before, he continued to drive into Emma, he insistence of harder and faster he provided, and maintain the grind against her clit.

"Yes, oh god, Killian. Yes. So good. So good. I'm cuming. I'm –," crying out, the look on her face pure devastation was all Killian needed as she milked him over the edge. Collapsing heavily on top of her he spent the time coming down from such a high appreciating exactly where he was and all that had brought him here.

"Are you dead then, Killian?"

Concerned, he propped himself up to look at her. "Am I too heavy, love?" He started to move, but was deterred when Emma stopped him by digging her nails into his ass to keep him on and within her.

"No, but I did just grant you your last wish, yet you're still breathing."

Smiling, he gave an amused laugh. "We've only reached Part 3, love. Did I not mention that my wish had many, _many_ parts."

She gave a fake sigh, "Well, I can't deny a man his final wish. I guess I'm stuck with you a little longer." Reaching up, she kissed him all consumingly in her devastating way.

"I could with for nothing more."


End file.
